


Bloody Minseok

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spooky, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, based on bloody mary, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: When Baekhyun had decided that Yixing’s punishment for losing the bet the group had made would be to go and summon the ghost in the abandoned boys bathroom in the training building’s basement, no one really believed he would actually do it.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Bloody Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of the Past theme was super interesting. I actually wrote about three different ideas before settling on this one and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> A quick explanation: The legend of Bloody Mary is the legend that if you say Bloody Mary into a mirror thirteen times, she will appear to the summoner. The summoner must endure whatever Bloody Mary sees fit after she is summoned.

When Baekhyun had decided that Yixing’s punishment for losing the bet the group had made would be to go and summon the ghost in the abandoned boys bathroom in the training building’s basement, no one really believed he would actually do it. 

But here he is. 

Two nights later, bundled in some of his warmest clothes because the basement has no heating, Yixing stands at the bottom of the stairs. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun crowd around the top of the stairs looking down into the darkness whilst Junmyeon calms Jongin, assuring him that Yixing will be fine. Shouldering open the door into the corridor, Yixing takes a few steps into the corridor, lit by only his torch light. Each step echoes bizarrely around the walls despite the dust covering everything. Paint peels from the walls and doors open to empty practice rooms. His reflection stares back at him each time he looks through one of the door frames. 

The closer he gets to the entrance to the bathrooms, the colder Yixing begins to feel. He’s glad of the extra layers he chose to wear as he suddenly notices his breath puffing out in front of him. Tugging his sleeves down so only the tips of his fingers holding the flashlight show, Yixing reaches the door for the men's bathroom. 

As his fingers brush against the wood to push it open, he hears a slam. Looking in the direction the noise came from, the door to the stairs has shut. Reminding himself that it’s just tricks, Yixing pushes open the door and goes into the bathroom. 

Somehow, it’s the cleanest room of the basement. The floor is strangely clear of any dust and the mirrors and urinals are spotless. However, it feels like the temperature has dropped a few more degrees and Yixing pulls his free arm in tight, trying to hug warmth into himself. Taking a few more steps into the bathroom, Yixing slips against the tiles but gets his balance back under him without falling. Breathing hard, he straightens back up. Nothing appears out of place or to have changed so Yixing aligns himself with the middle mirror just like Baekhyun told him he needed to. 

The mirror is empty save for Yixing’s own reflection. Meeting his own gaze, Yixing begins to chant the very simple summoning for the supposed ghost. 

“Bloody Minseok.” Yixing speaks the words clearly, but nothing changes around him. Silence looms while he waits and his eyes skate around looking for any difference. With a shrug, he continues. 

“Bloody Minseok.” Again his eyes flicker and his ears strain but nothing moves. 

“Bloody Minseok. Bloody Minseok” Confidence growing, Yixing starts to feel more comfortable. Surely it’s just a game after all. 

“Bloody Minseok.” A faint scratching sound follows Yixing words and his head flicks to the door where it sounded like it was coming from. After a few ragged breaths, the sound has disappeared and Yixing shakily laughs. He must have imagined the noise. 

“Bloody Minseok.” The scratching starts again after the next incantation. Desperately searching, any time Yixing thinks he’s locked onto the sound, it starts again somewhere else. When he pauses to think, he realises it sounds a lot like tiny claws on the tiles. A sigh passes his lips at the thought of rats being here with him and he resolves to get through this quicker. 

“Bloody Minseok. Bloody Minseok.” He says the next two in quick succession but stops when he hears more doors slamming from the corridor. Fear locks him in place and he forces himself to focus on nothing but his breathing. Steadily, he gets himself back under control. Once the initial scare passes, rational thought begins to filter back in. Baekhyun and the others must have snuck down the stairs after he had gone into the bathroom. Refocusing on the mirror, Yixing continues. 

“Bloody Minseok.” A light mist fogs the edges of the mirror, but Yixing doesn’t really notice around the puffs of his own exhales into the frigid air. 

“Bloody Minseok. Bloody Minseok.” It’s impossible to ignore the encroaching mist now. Yixing feels like something else is with him in the room but he pushes it aside as just superstition because of getting close to the thirteenth name calling. 

“Bloody Minseok.” The whole mirror clouds over and Yixing just wants this over with. He can hear his blood pounding in his ears, his skin prickling with cold and fear. 

“Bloody Minseok.” As soon as the thirteenth call passes his lips, a scream echoes out around him. Hands slam into the mirror from the wrong side. Yixing presses his hands over his ears to block the noise and crouches onto the floor. Scrunching his eyes closed, Yixing waits desperately for the noise to pass. 

When silence falls back over the room, Yixing forces himself back to standing. Cracking his eyes open, he’s greeted by a soft lit room. After a little glancing around, he recognises it as the same bathroom. He jumps when he hears the door of a cubicle open. 

“Hi.” The man that walks out looks about the same age as Yixing, with a pixie like look to him. He’s pale with dark hair but that isn’t what catches Yixing’s attention. Eyes of the deepest red stare back at him. “You managed it, huh? You’re the first one to get through the whole thirteen calls. I try to scare the outsiders off. They’d make a mess. But you were very good. So I’m here to offer you my aid.” 

Yixing blinks in shock. Had he really just summoned some kind of demon? Minseok laughs. Apparently, Yixing had vocalised his thoughts aloud. 

“Technically, I’m a ghost. But yes, you summoned me. How can I help?” Minseok smiles with his eyes and unbelievably, it sets Yixing at ease. Pausing for barely a moment before deciding, Yixing has a sparkle of mischief in his eyes when he replies. 

“Want to help me prank my friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
